jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Dempagumi.inc
|aka = Dempagumi (でんぱ組) (former name) |genre = Dempa, J-Pop |years = 2008–Present |agency = Dear Stage |website = Official Website |image = DEMPA0596Re.jpg |caption = January 2020 |label = MEME TOKYO (Toy's Factory) |current = Furukawa Mirin Aizawa Risa Naruse Eimi Fujisaki Ayane Kaname Rin Nemoto Nagi |formermen = Owata Akari Atobe Miu Mogami Moga Yumemi Nemu }} (でんぱ組.inc) is a Japanese idol group based at Dear Stage in Akihabara, Japan. All the members pursue their own "otaku" interests. Members Current Members *Furukawa Mirin (古川未鈴) *Aizawa Risa (相沢梨紗) (Joined June 2009) *Naruse Eimi (成瀬瑛美) (Joined June 3, 2010) *Fujisaki Ayane (藤咲彩音) (Joined December 25, 2011) *Kaname Rin (鹿目凛) (Joined December 30, 2017) *Nemoto Nagi (根本凪) (Joined December 30, 2017) Former Members *Owata Akari (小和田あかり) (Graduated July 8, 2010) *Atobe Miu (跡部みぅ) (Joined June 3, 2010; Graduated December 25, 2011) *Mogami Moga (最上もが) (Joined December 25, 2011; Left August 6, 2017) *Yumemi Nemu (夢眠ねむ) (Joined June 2009; Graduated January 7, 2019) Discography Albums= Albums #2011.12.14 Ne Kite? Uchuu wo Suku no wa, Kitto Osushi... de wa Naku, Dempagumi.inc! (ねぇきいて?宇宙を救うのは、きっとお寿司…ではなく、でんぱ組.inc!) #2013.12.11 WORLD WIDE DEMPA #2015.02.18 WWDD #2016.04.27 GOGO DEMPA #2019.01.01 Wareware wa Dempagumi.inc da (ワレワレハデンパグミインクダ) #2020.04.15 Ai ga Chikyu Sukuunsa! Datte DEMPA GUMI.inc wa Family Desho (愛が地球救うんさ！だってでんぱ組.incはファミリーでしょ) Best Albums #2016.12.21 WWDBEST ~Dempa Ryoukou!~ (WWDBEST ~電波良好!~) |-| Singles= Singles #2008.12.28 Mirror Magic? (Indies) (as Dempagumi) #2011.07.06 Piko Piku Pikatte Koishite yo (ピコッピクッピカッて恋してよ) #2011.11.16 Future Diver #2012.05.23 Demparade Japan / Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (でんぱれーどJAPAN/強い気持ち・強い愛) #2012.07.18 Kirakira Tune / Sabotage (キラキラチューン/Sabotage) #2013.01.16 W.W.D / Fuyu e to Hashiridasuo! (W.W.D/冬へと走りだすお!) #2013.05.29 Denden Passion (でんでんぱっしょん) #2013.10.02 W.W.D II #2014.03.12 Sakura Apparition (サクラあっぱれーしょん) #2014.05.14 Dear☆Stage e Yokoso♡〜Budokan LIVE Kinen Genteban〜 (Dear☆Stageへようこそ♡〜武道館LIVE記念限定盤〜) #2014.07.30 Chururi Chururira (ちゅるりちゅるりら) #2014.11.26 Dempari Night (でんぱーりーナイト) #2015.06.17 Otsukare Summer! (おつかれサマー!) #2015.09.16 Ashita Chikyuu ga Konagona ni Nattemo (あした地球がこなごなになっても) #2016.11.02 SaiΨSai Kouchou! (最Ψ最好調!) #2018.04.04 Oyasumi Polaris Sayonara Parallel World / Girametas Dempa Stars (おやすみポラリスさよならパラレルワールド / ギラメタスでんぱスターズ) #2018.05.16 Moonlight Densetsu (ムーンライト伝説) #2018.09.26 Precious Summer! (プレシャスサマー！) #2019.06.26 Inochi no Yorokobi (いのちのよろこび) Special Singles #2019.05.25 Ne♡Ushi♡Tora♡U♡Tatsu♡Mi♡ (子♡丑♡寅♡卯♡辰♡巳♡) Digital Singles #2015.10.09 Eikyuu Zombina (永久ゾンビーナ) #2015.12.18 Dem Dem X'mas #2016.01.08 Va! to the Future (破! to the Future) #2016.02.05 Fanfare wa Bokura no Tame ni (ファンファーレは僕らのために) #2016.03.04 STAR☆tto Shichauze Haru dashi ne (STAR☆ットしちゃうぜ春だしね) #2016.04.01 Truth of the ZERO #2018.01.30 Ψ Hakkenden! (Ψ発見伝！) Collaboration Singles #2010.02.24 Kiss+Kiss de Owaranai / Star☆tin' (Kiss+Kissでおわらない/Star☆tin') (w/ ULTRA-PRISM) #2013.10.12 Denden Passion / IDOL (w/ BiS) #2014.11.12 Ai ga Arukara!! (愛があるから! !) (w/ gdgd Fairies) #2015.03.25 Chouzetsu Ultra☆Happy Days / Gidagida da Zubazuba da!! (超絶ウルトラ☆Happy Days / ギダギダdaズバズバda!!) (w/ Ultra Battle Retsuden) #2015.04.29 PUNCH LINE! (w/ Nakagawa Shoko) |-| Lives= Live CDs & DVDs #2012.01.22 Dempagumi.inc 1st One-man Live CD "Dempa Life wa Owaranyo!~" (でんぱ組.inc 1stワンマン LIVE CD 〜でんぱLIFEはおわらんよっ!〜) #2015.05.13 Denpari Night de Pari in Kokuritsu Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan (でんぱーりーナイト de パーリー in 国立代々木第一体育館) #2015.08.05 World Wide☆Denpa Tour 2014 in Nippon Budokan ~Yume de Owaran yo!~ (ワールドワイド☆でんぱツアー2014 in 日本武道館 ~夢で終わらんよっ!~) #2015.08.05 Natsu no Passion! ~Minna ga Orushi, Nakama yade! ~ In Osaka-jo Yagai Ongaku-dou (夏のパッション! ～みんながおるし、仲間やで! ～ in 大阪城野外音楽堂) #2015.08.05 WORLD WIDE DEMPA TOUR 2014 #2015.08.05 WWD Daibouken Tour 2015 ~Kono Sekai wa Mada Shiranai Koto Bakari~ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL (WWD大冒険TOUR2015～この世界はまだ知らないことばかり～ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL) #2016.01.06 WORLD TOUR 2015 in FUJIYAMA #2016.06.22 GOGO DEMPA TOUR 2016 #2019.03.22 Cosmo Tour 2019 in Nippon Budokan Yumeminemu Sotsugyoukouen ~Aratanarutabidachi~ (コスモツアー 2019 in 日本武道館 夢眠ねむ卒業公演 〜新たなる旅立ち〜) Gallery Dempajune19.jpg DempaJan19.jpg|January 2019 Dempa2018.jpg|April 2018 Dempagumi2017.png|Late 2017 Dempa2016.jpg|December 2016 Dempagumi-inc.jpg|April 2016 Dempa2015.jpg|November 2015 Otsukare_Summer.jpg|June 2015 Dempa2014.jpg|March 2014 Dempa2013.jpg|October 2013 Dempa2012.jpg|July 2012 Dempa2011.jpg|November 2011 External Links *Official YouTube *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Official Blog Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:2008 Debuts Category:2 Member Group Formations Category:2008 Group Formations Category:6 Member Group Category:Idol Groups Category:Dear Stage